¡Mercenarios Greil en la mansión!
by LucinaLowell
Summary: El resto de la compañía de Ike ha llegado a la mansión Smash para darle una visita, pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que eso le haría la vida casi imposible a su comandante. Historia contada desde el punto de vista de cada mercenario.


**Emmm Hola cx... ¡No me maten porque aun no actualizo Una invitada especial! D:::**

**Bueno, solo les digo que esto es... algo que surgió de la nada y quise subirlo aquí, ojala disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros y Fire Emblem no me pertenecen**

_**¡Mercenarios Greil en la mansión!**_

**Mia **

_Créanme lo que les digo... logré quedar en la mansión hace tan solo unas semanas y soy la novia de un rubio guapote llamado Link , ahora soy una smasher y creo que me falta poco para poder superar a Ike, no quiero decir que ese sea un gran paso para ser la mejor espadachina del mundo... no, bueno, creo que eso es solo un paso para subir a Sable, ya quiero ser como Zihark, el ya es Sable... y si se preguntan que es Sable, pues eso es lo que viene después de espadachín. Algún día los mataré a todos ^^U. _

_Me acuerdo cuando una vez estábamos comiendo y recién me di cuenta de que Ike era novio de esa princesa llamada Zelda... bueno creo que ahora es Reina. Pues le dije a él que se lo contaría al resto del grupo y a la Reina Elincia, si no mal recuerdo alguna vez los dos se quisieron... si, eso, los dos se amaban, hacían bonita pareja pero bueno, así es la vida. _

**_Flashback _**

-Creeme, les diré -Dije con voz juguetona- Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá la pobre Elincia. Creo que no le quedará mas remedio que casarse con el general Geoffrey.

-Ejem -mi comandante tosió un poco- Mejor cierra el pico.

-Algo mucho mejor...- Puse una cara perversa, tan perversa que pude sentir como a Ike le daban escalofríos- Mejor le diré a Zelda que todavía te gusta la reina de Crimea- Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia la habitación de nosotras _(Digo "nosotras" porque... comparto habitación con ellas) _y grité- ¡ZELDA! -Me miró algo extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre Mia?

-Pues que Ike quiere toda- -Alguien me tapo la boca

-Calla! -El miró preocupado a la princesa- Ejem, solo.. estamos jugando... si, eso... jugando.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Casi lo arruiné... Adoró ese momento. Bueno, el hecho es que si abrí la boca, pero solo le dije al resto de los mercenarios, pero nunca pensé que hicieran una visita... ¿vieron bien? VISITA... o sea, visitaron la mansión y para colmo de Ike, Master Hand los dejó quedarse un tiempo. Esto va a ser muy gracioso. _

Era un esplendido día para todos en la mansión/cumpleaños de monos/chiquero o como le llamen, claro que los niños de igual forma metian ruido, pero no era como otras veces. Ike tenia la cara larga y cara vez que me veía me hacia desprecio como si yo fuera la persona más mala del mundo, claro, me decía "_Por tu culpa mi vida esta arruinada" _y yo le digo _"Uy, perdona no fue mi intención"_. Me gusta reírme a sus espaldas, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, lo acabó de hacer !Yay!, creo que estar tan cerca de Mario me ha afectado un poco. _  
_

De repente tocaron la puerta de la mansión... en ese momento pensé que ERA EL FIN... para mi comandante, muajajajajajaja ¿Soy muy mala?

-¡Ya voy! -Dijo Peach, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

Pudimos observara a nueve personas afuera, vi como Ike los nombraba asustado... Así es, Titania, Oscar, Shinon, Gatrie, Rolf, Soren, Mist y Rhys

-¡Ajá! ¿Ustedes deben ser el resto de los mercenarios de Greil, compañeros de Mia e Ike?

-Si -Respondió una mujer pelirroja y con un vestido del mismo color, Titania.

-Ashera matame -Ike salió corriendo hacia su habitación, esta claro que lo traume... díganme ¿Esto esta bien o mal?... Pues, según yo.. bien.

-Pasen -Invitó la rubia, el resto del equipo entró. Sentí como algo pequeño me abrazaba.

-¡Mia! -Era Mist la hermana pequeña de Ike. A veces siento pena por los dos, cuando eran muy pequeños perdieron a su madre y en la pasada guerra del rey loco Ashnard perdieron a su padre, debe ser doloroso aun para ellos.

Master Hand bajó corriendo a presentarlos ante el resto de los smashers. Me fije que muchos ponían una cara media extraña al ver a Soren. Ahora que recuerdo Ike me contó que antes de invitarme a mi lo había invitado a él y que no fue una experiencia muy bonita. Ya me imagino, con lo borde que es, ¿Quién no va a tener una mala experiencia con él?

-¿Donde esta Ike? -Preguntó Oscar.

-Mmm... Pues no se -Le contesté con un signo de interrogación en mi cabeza.

-En su estupida y sensual habitación- Finalizó Mario- Sin quieren los llevo.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Dijo mi novio.

-Yo se donde esta, yo voy- El mago subió la escaleras hasta la habitación del comandante, golpeó la puerta. Ike no la abrió. Creo que pensó que era un aviso para que bajara.

-Si es un aviso para bajar, mejor callen.

-¡No idiota!, Soy yo.

-¿So-Soren?

-Si... de cualquier forna... si es un aviso, mejor baja.

-Demonios.

El peliazul bajó las escaleras junto a su fiel compañero, vio como el resto de sus mercenarios lo saludaban haciéndole gestos con las manos. el lo repitió, se notaba su expresión tímida queriendo decir _"Ya llegaron para arruinarme"_ Y si que estaba en lo cierto...

_Creo que el resto es mejor que lo cuente otro... _

_Se despide: Mia, haciéndole la vida imposible a su querido comandante _

**Como se pudieron dar cuenta esto ocurre después de una invitada especial, oajoajaoajoajaojaojajosjoajos,me dieron ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a Ike... Ya verán como lo hago xD A partir del cap 2 los episodios son más largos.**

**¡Dejen Reviews! **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
